Question: The lifespans of seals in a particular zoo are normally distributed. The average seal lives $13.8$ years; the standard deviation is $3.2$ years. Use the empirical rule $(68 - 95 - 99.7\%)$ to estimate the probability of a seal living longer than $7.4$ years.
The probability of a particular seal living longer than $7.4$ years is ${95\%} + {2.5\%}$, or $97.5\%$.